


Will You Use My Spine?

by mishimayuuki



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Begging, Choking, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans!Mishima, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishimayuuki/pseuds/mishimayuuki
Summary: Kamoshida had called him to his office.As usual, Mishima obeyed. He didn’t want to get hurt anymore than usual. He felt heavy, he could barely make it up the stairs from how sick he felt doing this. He was small. Kamoshida had complete control over him, his body, his emotions, his actions. He was a puppet. A doll. And he was only useful when Kamoshida allowed him to be.





	1. Chapter 1

Kamoshida had called him to his office.

As usual, Mishima obeyed. He didn’t want to get hurt anymore than usual. He felt heavy, he could barely make it up the stairs from how sick he felt doing this. He was small. Kamoshida had complete control over him, his body, his emotions, his actions. He was a puppet. A doll. And he was only useful when Kamoshida allowed him to be.

He carefully opened the door to his coach’s office, keeping his steps light as Kamoshida worked at his desk. 

“I know you’re there, Mishima.” He spoke, and Mishima was shocked at the lack of malice in his voice. He carefully sat down in the metal folding chair, and Kamoshida spun around in his chair. “Catch.” Mishima expected something to be thrown at his face harshly, but instead, a water bottle was casually tossed to him. He opened it to take a sip, and the taste was slightly sour. Not wanted to piss Kamoshida off, he didn’t make a comment. 

“I think you shouldn’t be on the team anymore.” The man spoke, and Mishima’s eyes widened. “S-Sir, volleyball is the only thing I’m good at… Please, let me stay on the t-team!” He hated speaking back, but he didn’t want to become a completely useless failure. Kamoshida shook his head. “You aren’t that good. But there’s other things you’re good at, so don’t worry about it.”

Mishima took a large sip of his water to try and calm down. He couldn’t think of anything else he was good at, besides being a punching bag. 

Kamoshida’s voice became hard to focus on.

The room was spinning. It didn’t feel like a panic attack, but something else.

He fought to keep his eyes open, trying to form words. “Did… Did you…?”

And then he passed out, falling out of the chair.

 

* * *

 

Mishima woke up in a dark room, his eyes unable to focus on anything, it was so dark. He wiggled, trying to get up from the soft surface he was on, but he was tied up. The air smelled like unwashed musk, and he was filled with dread. 

He heard a door open, and light flooded into the room he was in. A person started to walk down what looked to be a set of stairs, so Mishima assumed he was in a basement. Once they got to the bottom, the light was turned on.

“You’re awake, good.” A familiar voice rang throughout the room, and Mishima’s heart sank. 

Kamoshida.

“S-Sir, where am I? W-Why am I tied up?” He asked, trying to get up again, but fell to the floor. Kamoshida could only laugh. “You’re kidnapped. And you’re going to be used and abused. The only thing you’re good for.” He came up to Mishima, lifting him back onto the surface he was on before, which was a couch. He started to untie his leg binds, and Mishima’s heart swelled. “Ah! Th-This is just a joke, right? Y-You’re letting me go?” Kamoshida didn’t respond, stepping back to retrieve a bottle of pills on a nearby table and a glass of water. He dumped out a few pills into his hand, returning to Mishima. 

“Drink, but don’t swallow.” He held the glass of water up to Mishima’s lips. The boy obeyed, and then Kamoshida placed his large hand over Mishima’s mouth. “Tilt your head back, open your mouth.” Once again, he obeyed, and felt a few things slip into his mouth. “Swallow.” Mishima followed Kamoshida’s instruction, taking a deep breath.

The man got up, placing the water back on the table. He walked over to the only other chair in the room, sitting in it. “I own you now, and in turn, I own your body.” Kamoshida’s voice was tainted with lust, and Mishima hated the way it sounded. “S-Sir, please let me go… I’ll do anything, p-please…” Kamoshida only smiled. “You’ll do anything even if I don’t let you go.”

That stung. Mishima knew he was right though, but he didn’t understand why Kamoshida was just sitting here, talking to him. 

Mishima stayed quiet, the room filled with tension. He was starting to feel weird, and he pressed his thighs together. 

Shit. He was horny.

Mishima put two and two together, realizing that the pills Kamoshida gave him were probably some sort of aphrodisiac. He squirmed a bit, trying to get rid of the feeling. But with the fact that it was more than one pill, Mishima was sure he’d be stuck like this for a while. 

“Do you need help there, Mishima?” Kamoshida stood up from his chair, making his way back over to him. “You dirty slut, getting like this when you’re helpless. Disgusting.” Kamoshida started to pry Mishima’s legs apart, stripping him of his uniform pants and the underwear he wore. The boy shut his eyes, turning his head away just so he didn’t have to see what was happening. 

“You’re soaked, bitch. You really want this.” He then felt something warm and wet meet his cunt, and he stifled a moan as it swirled around his clit. Mishima’s breathing got heavy, and then the feeling stopped. He opened his eyes to see Kamoshida reaching out, grabbing his hair. He was thrown to the floor, whining. “Keep your ass up, whore.” His coach demanded, and Mishima could only oblige. “I’d go in without you being wet, but you’re clearly turned on by this.” Mishima whined, feeling Kamoshida’s hand search for his vaginal cavity. Once it was found, the tip of his cock was brought up to it.

Mishima was stupid for expecting this to be gentle.

Kamoshida almost rammed into him, earning a cry from Mishima. He felt tears well up in his eyes, but there was no mercy. He was thrusted into, trying to keep his balance on the concrete floor of the basement. He started to sob, the man’s cock too big and too rough for him. Kamoshida let out a breathy laugh, his fingers digging into Mishima’s soft, round ass. 

“I-I can’t breathe…!” Mishima called out between tears, his binder restricting his chest and lungs from getting any actual air. Kamoshida didn’t pull out, continuing to pound into Mishima’s tight pussy. 

Once it got too hard for Mishima to breathe, he finally came. Kamoshida was quick to follow. He hated the feeling of cum inside of him, and once his coach pulled out, Mishima slumped to the floor.

“Pathetic.” Kamoshida started to undo Mishima’s hand binds, and he hissed a threat. “If you even  _ try _ to get away from me, I’ll break your fucking leg like I did Sakamoto.” His large hands started to take off Mishima’s shirt, tossing it to the side. Then his binder came off. “You’ll be naked the rest of the time you’re here.” He spoke, monotone in his words. Mishima nodded, getting up to stumble to the couch. He looked up, watching Kamoshida’s eyes widen as he did so. “You’ve lost all hope. You’ll be easy to break even more.” 

Mishima’s heart dropped at those words. But he knew he couldn’t fight back. He was weak, Kamoshida was right. He wanted to cry. He hurt. Everything hurt. He was sore, but still horny. He didn’t want to submit like that in front of his kidnapper, so he curled up into a ball, shaking. He pressed his thighs together, feeling Kamoshida’s cum run down his thighs. “Adorable. I should wash you up, but I won’t. Instead,” He pried Mishima out of his position, grabbing his neck and squeezing. “Beg.” Mishima started to panic, tears welling up in his eyes. “S-Sir…! I-I…” His hand got tighter, and the other hand was added. He really couldn’t breathe. Kamoshida was going to kill him. Break his neck right here. “ _ Beg! _ ” Kamoshida demanded, screaming at him. Mishima couldn’t form words. “S-Stop! I… I’ll d-do anyth-thing!” He managed to get out, trying to keep himself breathing. Kamoshida didn’t loosen his hands. 

“ _ I-I love you! _ ” It was a last resort, but it worked. His coach’s hands dropped, and he looked down with lust and pride in his eyes. “Good boy.”

Mishima slumped back into the couch, panting as he tried to get his head to stop spinning. “I think I’m done with you for the night.” Kamoshida walked to the right side of the room, which had a dirty pile of laundry in it. He lifted out a blanket, returning to Mishima and setting it next to him. “You’ll get a clean one if you please me.” Kamoshida started to leave the room, but not before Mishima choked out a ‘thank you’. 

Kamoshida’s smile was the last thing he saw before the light was turned off. He was alone in the dark again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuuji is worried, and Akira doesn't quite understand. In an attempt to understand why his friend is so frustrated and anxious, they head to Kamoshida's palace.

“Godammit!” Ryuuji hissed, cracking open his soda. “I haven’t seen Mishima at all since that rat bastard called him into his office!” 

Akira didn’t really know why Ryuuji was that upset over this, wasn’t Mishima just one of the volleyball team members? He looked down, trying to think. “Why does Mishima matter that much…?” He decided to ask, and Ryuuji sighed. “That dude… Well, he’s Kamoshida’s lackey, but he was there for me a lot. He was Kamoshida’s toy before he set his sights on Takamaki, but he still cared for everyone that did sports. He was there when Kamoshida broke my leg, and honestly tried to help me when I was on the ground screamin’.”

Akira nodded, not realizing that Mishima was that nice of a guy. He started to think too deeply into it, before being broken out of his thoughts by Ryuuji speaking again. “Yo, what if there’s a Mishima in the palace? I mean, after we saw Takamaki, maybe there’s a version of everyone?” Before Akira could agree with the idea, Morgana stuck his head out of Akira’s bag. “Unless that Mishima guy is important to him like Lady Ann is, there won’t be a prominent one.” He explained with a yawn. The duo nodded, trying to think. “We should still explore though, right?” Ryuuji asked, a toothy grin spreading across his face. “I can’t wait to expose that bastard for his crimes.”

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

Once they got in through their normal route, the three thieves quickly started to explore, fighting shadows, and Ryuuji running into trouble for being loud. This continued for a while, and just when they were about to leave, Morgana spoke up. “Rookies! I found something!” He hissed, motioning for them to come over. Akira stealthed up, followed by a slightly stealthy Ryuuji.  “Look over there! What are those shadows guarding?” He pointed with his paw, and Akira was quick to jump closer, hiding in a hall before the shadows spotted him.

He got closer and closer, before tackling a shadow to initiate a fight. 

After a quick battle, Akira discovered what the shadows were blocking. A trap door. He beckoned Morgana and Ryuuji over, and they came. Akira carefully opened it, dropping down the ladder and heading down the dim hall it opened to. He heard his fellow thieves follow, and once he reached the end of the hall, there was a metal door. It was unlocked, shockingly, and Akira pushed it open.

Only to hear moaning and crying. Once his head turn the corner, he got a look at where the noise came from. Kamoshida was sitting on a lavish couch, gripping a naked short haired girl’s ass as she rode him. Ryuuji poked his head around too, freaking out. 

“Mishima?!” He shouted, before Kamoshida’s head stopped staring at the person riding his cock, turning up. “Come to watch this whore get fucked? She’s so tight…” Akira was thoroughly confused, but he knew he had to calm Ryuuji down before he did something dumb. He grabbed his friend’s arm, keeping him back. He stepped out in full view, narrowing his eyes at the king. Ryuuji and Morgana followed, with the former gritting his teeth. “First Takamaki, now Mishima!? What the eff is wrong with you?!” He shouted, holding back from actually doing anything. Akira could only watch as he listened to what apparently was Mishima, with the addition of dog ears, collar, and a tail plug, whine and moan about how much he  _ loved _ and  _ adored _ Kamoshida. 

“T-Thank you for letting me ride you, master…~” Was a recent one, and Akira felt sick to his stomach. He wasn’t even sure what to do, just attack while Kamoshida was off guard and without shadows? Or just let this happen, and hope Mishima turned up in the real world soon? As he thought about it, he heard a shot fire from next to him. Ryuuji had actually fired his gun at Kamoshida, but not close enough to hit him.    
“Big mistake, Rookie.” Morgana was taking it seriously, and that’s when he realized how much trouble they could be in for that one.

Fuck. Shit. Akira started climbing up the ladder to get out, and he was blessed that shadows only just now started coming. He swiftly started to take care of them, and then was aided by Ryuuji and Morgana when they got up. “Let’s go!”

The world started to distort around them, and they had made it back into reality.

 

* * *

 

“What the hell is that asshole doing to Mishima?!” Ryuuji was still clearly upset as they walked through the back alleys, and Akira could only look at him, still reflecting on what had just happened. But there was a question, well, there were several questions, that lingered in his mind. 

“Why does Mishima…” He started, before Ryuuji cut him off. “Have tits? He was born a girl, but he started becoming a dude in middle school, from what he’s told me.” He explained, scratching his head. “I know there’s some fancy lingo for it, but I can’t remember it right now…” Akira was taking this all in, and he nodded. “How did you know?”

“Well, in his first year, he was easily seen as a guy, just maybe smaller and cuter, his voice didn’t match at all. And then Kamoshida leaked that he was born a chick, and now people only refer to him as a guy if they’re close to him.” Ryuuji was clearly sentimental, Akira could tell that he really cared about Mishima. “I just wanna know if he’s alright, ya know? I don’t want him gettin’ abused by that bastard any worse than he was before.” He sighed, noting that they had made it to the train station. Akira gave him a kind look with a soft smile. “Let’s hope Mishima’s okay.” 


End file.
